Commencement
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Takes place season three there's Brittana and Finchel. Rachel finds out her real mother not Shelby and Quinn comes back with a new attitude a new career that's very LEVERAGE...Not xover...Nancy and ashley is my character. Ref. to Amy Whinehouse death
1. Chapter 1

Commencement

By

Sexandviolence201f

Part One

During the summer Santana got her tan on and her cuddles with Brittany which made the Summer go quicker. The biggest joy was Santana going out in public with her girl making a statement saying that she's with Brittany. She's going to apply to New York University as Brittany had plans for Julliard.

Going into her senior year Santana has unfinished business as well as the other Glee members and that was to win it all. Glee as made her a better person because she could be herself and yes the other glee members can be annoying but she doesn't have to watch her back with them.

However she wanted the number one spot and Rachel's head on a silver platter. It was the last day and Brittany was with Santana as they would watching X-men.

"Wait! Did Magneto and the Xavier guy drink something to be young?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "No this is the movie before the X-men." "Why did they make a movie about the beginning?" Brittany asked and there was actually a legitment question. This movie didn't need to happened just like Rachel should never have kissed Finn. Rachel thought she could do anything and they would win because she was there. No more...


	2. Chapter 2

Commencement

By

sexandviolence201

Part Two

Across town Rachel was sitting on the bottom stairs of her house and her fathers came there to sit by her. "She's nice. I mean I don't believe in the rumors that she's scary. She really seems very happy to meet me." Rachel said and Leroy responded, "Princess we are suprised by this."

Rachel then took a breath. "It's weird I fall off a dirt bike that Finn dare me to try and hurt myself the same time my mother comes to town then reluctantly wants to give me a blood transplant. She was the right type but then I find out she's not my mother. She tells me about my mother." There was a knock on the door and Rachel opened to see her mother reported mafia princess Alexis Connors. The fathers left the two as Alexis walked to the living room with her daughter.

"I'm moving here." Alexis said and Rachel had a big smile on her face because she wished she heard those words from Shelby.

"God I have spend my own life running from who I was and now I have this gift that was given to me." Alexis said and added, "I mean don't get me wrong I love being one of the best directors in the business but all everyone sees is that my family is the mob. You have a big family Rachel and if you ever want to meet them it's up to you. I want to know everything about you." Rachel pasued for a second and slowly walked to a table then gave her disc. "All of my performances and I love Barbara..." Rachel said and Alexis put it in her jacket then gave her box. "These are all my movies that I did...I love doing vampire movies." Alexis told her and Rachel responded, "I find vampire sexy like..." "If you say Twlight..." Alexis said and Rachel responded, "I love romance.." Alexis made gagging noises.

There was another knock on the door and it was Finn who has been Rachel's rock. "Finn!" Rachel said and jumped then kiss him. Finn saw Alexis and her mother walked to Finn. "You must be Rachel's boyfriend and I want to say that if you hurt her I will break your knee caps!" Alexis said and Finn had that scared look. "Just kidding!" Alexis said and Rachel gave her a look then took back her comment. Alexis promise to call her before her first day and Rachel smile as Alexis left.

"I actually like her movies." Finn said and Rachel was surprised that he didn't bring up... "You never heard of..." Rachel said and Finn responded, "Rachel it doesn't matter, she's your mom and sometimes you can't take people at face value." "I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel said and they kissed a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Commencement

By

sexandviolence201

Part Three

Quinn has come back from Boston as she told her mother it was a internship that she was coming from. Quinn has four files in her hand and had one folder in particular that said Fabray industries..

She had a list of every person who had been laid off by questionable circumstances and knew what she was going to do to every single one of them. She was going to help them get even with her father one way or another. The internship was one that deals with helping the little guy who would screw over by people like her father.

This "new career" can be dark at times and could take a lot out of her. However she saw what it was like when they helped someone. Quinn was handed a team but she wanted her own enforcer.

As the plane touch down, she put the files in her bag...Quinn's quest for payback happened when her mother was fucking her father still and one night Quinn gave her hell about it. Her father slapped her for her trouble and her mother did little to nothing about it because at least she was needed again. Quinn left again and stayed at Mecderes for a while until she came across the internship. Before she left she was helping Mecderes with her relationship with Sam because this was Mecedres first boyfriend. As Quinn came back there was Sam with Mecedres and they drove back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Commencement

By

sexandviolence201

Part Four

"I'm going to go back home." Quinn said and they both would surprised to hear that. "I think maybe my mother is sorry..." Quinn believe that but she knew her father was going to be sorry...

Senior year began and Quinn couldn't be happier. She saw Finn and felt nothing even when he was with Rachel. "Hi guys." Quinn said and Finn responded, "Hi Quinn." "Quinn...How was your summer?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded that it was good. She told them that she has a idea of a career for the first time.

"You would right Rachel I am more than just a pretty face." Quinn said and walked off Finn gave them a look. "Do you get the feeling that something else happened?" Finn asked and Rachel responded, "It's only trouble if she has fangs and gives you a look like she wants you for dinner." Finn gave her a look and Rachel responded, "My mother made a good movie." 

Santana and Brittany would getting there cuddles on by the locker as there was a slushee alert as Quinn was coming from the other side. "Move!" Quinn yelled.

One of the hockey team would about to slushee San and Brit but Quinn threw her book at the guy's nose then took the slushee then threw it at him. "I'm sorry that's getting old." Quinn said and as he called her a bitch there was Sam and Puck slamming him in the locker the loser ran off.

"Good move Fabray." Puck said as Lauren came in at the tail end and they all clapped for her. Quinn took some bows and Santana gave her Quinn a look. "Early votes for Prom Queen..." Quinn said and looked in the distance to a brunette with sunglasses as well as Nirvana like clothes..She knew that was Nancy Coleman


	5. Chapter 5

Commencement

By

sexandviolence201

Part Five

"Welcome back New Directions." Will said and everyone clapped. "We still have everyone and we have a transfer student. Would you like to do the honors?" Will asked and Kurt hoped down. "Ladies and gentleman the Wobbers just lost Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine was welcome as it die down Mr. Schuster was happy because he held up the sign-up list there was one other person. Her name was Nancy Coleman. Quinn looked up and smile because this was perfect.

Nancy came right in and looked at everyone. "Hi I'm Nancy and I could sing plus I could do drums and play the piano. I will be auditioning Hot and Cold from Katy Perry plus I'm currently single and Bi-sexual." Nancy said to everyone and then turned into a different person as she sang Hot and Cold. She walked to Artie and sang the rest to him then just turned back to normal. They all clapped for Nancy as she sat down...Quinn interrupted Mr. Schue and wanted to do a song. She sang Monster from Paramore and everyone noticed Quinn was a little more intense now.

They clapped for her too.

"Mr. Schuster I want to floor." Rachel said and walked up. "I want to make a correction to those who referred to be as Berry. I am still Rachel but I'm taking my mother's last name as well. Her name is Alexis Connors." Santana and Quinn would shock but everyone gave her a look. "I was just as shock as you are...My mother is a big time director that as questionable ties to...It's just weird and for some reason I want to tell you guys." Rachel said and Brittany asked, "I thought that other lady from Vocal was your mother." Rachel went into explanation.

Puck raised her hand then asked, "Your not going to whack one of us if Santana makes fun of you..." "I don't believe in violence." Rachel said and added, "Only if...No..." Brittany raised her hand again and said, "if you don't get a solo..." "I'm not going to hurt anyone Brittany." Rachel said and then Nancy raised her hand. Rachel was sort of wandering why she raised her hand. "I think everyone here shouldn't think Rachel is going to be a mafia princess and throw power around. Alexis Connors is a very established director and doesn't used gore or guts." Nancy said and Santana responded, "Look I don't care who your mother is...Look there's one thing I want is your attention."


	6. Chapter 6

Commencement

By

Sexandviolence201

Part Six

Santana got up and walked to Rachel.. "I want your spot..." Santana said and the surprises kept coming. "Look as long as you want Frankenteen your going to blow it for us. The only way we are going to win is that I start blowing you out of the water or anyone us. I want to win Rachel and I thinks you have been sitting on your ass..." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Well Santana if you want to challenge me for what you called my spot. I hope you are okay with disappointment because I don't need duets with MY FINN to beat you. I wil beat you in every solo or assignment to hold onto to my spot." Santana smirk and Mr. Schue got in-between them but was curious on this was going to go. Santana sat next to Brittany and the blonde lean into Santana. "That was so hot." Brittany said and added, "Janitor closet."

As Glee was over Quinn tried to catch up to Nancy. "Hi." Quinn said and Nancy turned to her cautiously. "You would really good in there." Quinn said and Nancy was really looking at her. "I'm not trying to hurt you." Quinn said and Nancy responded, "Hot and Cold as to be sung without any care or it's no use to sing it at all. It becomes meaningless." Quinn thought she was talking to Rachel. "Okay... Your father is Dallas Coleman he worked for my father. How would you like a little payback?" Quinn asked and Nancy responded, "Are you from the F.B.I? Do you know what a black hatter is?"" Those two questions gave Quinn a big smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Commencement**_

_**By**_

_**Part Seven**_

_**Author's Note: Think of this as the second episode of the third season...**_

_**"Now New Directions every solo or group number will not only be good for you but there will put you one step closer for a live performance that includes Sectionals, regionals and national swhere you will be the center stage. In order to get you there our first assignment will be based on an artist who has several number one hits and is a great performer as well as singer." Will said and added, "We are going to do songs by Pink and the best performances will be one step closer to a spotlight at sectionals but you will lose points for any time of brickering." **_

_**"Mr. Schuster will all of her albums be up for grabs and it could be solo or groups numbers.." Rachel said and Will just thought of something, "You could only go once." "I would like to start." Nancy said and walked then talked to the piano guy. Quinn looked on...**_

_Ten Minutes ago..._

_**"I have records of fifteen people, seven of them would fire because of drug or drinking used and there file was modified twice. The numbers are too large for such a jump. Now I want to show you something else and it might take a while because I'm pulling up a video. I got this from the security delete files." Nancy said and Quinn saw that there was a guy who slipped a bottle of Tequila in a desk. "That's not his desk and the person is the gopher of your father." Nancy said. **_

_Present..._

_**Nancy sang an emotional "I don't believe you." That was a great start Nancy which impressed Santana and Rachel. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Commencement_

_by_

_sexandviolence201f_

_Part Eight_

_"Isn't that the new girl?" Kurt asked and Blaine responded, "She likes wearing a different kind of outfit everyday. She also seems clumspy, she bumps in people a lot." Blaine didn't pay a lot of attention and as he turned around to pay attention to Kurt. "I'm going to do Raise Your Glass." " Blaine told him and Kurt responded, "I haven't decided yet.."._

_Quinn and Nancy walked in as Quinn made Nancy looked over as they saw the next member of the team. "There she is Ashley styles." Nancy said and added, "This one comes recommended by Sophie for some reason." "I see her. I love her fishnets and her cowboy boots." _

_Quinn doesn't see this flirtious side of Nancy when it comes to women or men but it was disturbing because it's guy-like. "Very different taste you got." Quin said and Nancy responded, "It's the fall and I'm in the mood to curled up with a warm body just like some preferred a hot bath and a good book. I like a warm female body." Nancy said and Quinn responded, "Well you want to see if she would..." "On it..." Nancy said and Kurt called Quinn over after some pleasant talk. "I think I want to do 18 Wheeler. I just feel like I can't be messed with anymore." Quinn said and the guys would just overwhlemed by her intensity. _

_"What is Nancy doing?" Kurt asked and Quinn responded, "She's flirting." Ashley and Nancy gave each other a hug then Ashley left. Nancy then turned to the right and padded the left part of her jacket. Quinn made an excuse and left with Nancy. _

_They went back to the computer. "She was slick when she grabbed my wallet. The tracking device which has audio in it is leading us right to hm. I kind of feel funny that the mark is her father Jo Styles your father's right hand." Nancy said and Quinn responded, "Let's see what goes on." _

_Ashley came in and Jo sounded like he was drunk. Jo called Ashley a whore as if it was a passing comment then hear something like someone was taken something out of a pocket. We hear boots steps and someone sitting down. _

_"He won't miss his planner. Five O' clock call James to hack and retrieve Moreno's work In Progress statement to show boss because on a thin leash. James is 555-1323.. Seven____O'clock meet coach Sue for talk about campaigning for mayor." Ashley said and Nancy was working a mile a minute while Quinn shutter a little bit. Nancy got the information..._

_"Rafel Moreno is in good standing in the firm and has file several complaints about racist remarks by Jo Styles." Nancy said and Quinn responded, "Okay...Find the file them switch it mess it up and so when James hacks into it. We bust him." _

_**"Oh by the way for those who are listening I hope I passed the audition. My mother Sophie told me you would coming..." Ashley said and Nancy responded, "No one told me..." "See you at school..." Ashley said and added, "Good device..."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Commencement_

_By_

_sexandviolence201_

_Part Nine _

_Brittany walked into school the next day dressed in black from head to toe as she walked up to Santana. Santana turned to Brittany and didn't know why she was dressed that way. Brittany took off her hat, Santana witnessed Brittany's hair was black too. _

_"What's going on?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Amy Winehouse died. I wanted you to know I was going to mourn with you." Santana was falling even more in love with the girl for that. Santana kissed Brittany while cupping her face with the palm of her hand. Santana didn't care as much about her death but what Brittany did meant a lot to her. _

_"I know you don't do drugs or half the things she did but I know you love her music." Brittany said and Santana looked up at her hair as Brittany assured her it was temporary._

_"You know Valerie meant a lot to me because we won sectionals when I sang it, I like to think I was great at it. I love the song and Amy was brilliant." As they walked down the hall they got the usual stares and Santana just rolled her eyes. "Oh look it's and Wednesday Adams." A girl screamed and both of them decide to walk up to the girl and the cheerio tried to looked convinced. _

_"Would you like to repeat what you just said that?" Santana asked and the cowardly girl just gave her a look like she was blowing her off. Brittany stood in her way and said, "Jane. I remember seeing you at cheer camp. You said to me that your a better dancer then I am and yet she fell on her feet after a three step routine." "And you want to call me at least I got someone with me." said Santana and added, "You probably still play with dolls and have tea time with them judging by your Raggedy Ann hair-cut." Santana and Brittany left with that. _

_As they went into Glee club Santana was reminded why she loved coming here. "We heard the news Santana, we're sorry." Mr. Schuster said and gave Santana a hug. Rachel walked down and said, "I know that you want my spot but I just would have lock myself in my room and not eat for days if it was barbara." Rachel said and Santana's point when Finn wasn't attached to her she's actually cool to be around was made. Rachel gave her a hug then the rest of Glee as well. _

_The songs went from Finn, Mike and Puck "Get The Party started", Mecedres did "Nobody Knows.", TIna did Most Girls. Brittany then did Trouble and then Santana was up... "Could I do my assignment tommorow and pay respect to the dead?" Santana asked and Blaine had his acoustic. So they did an acoustic version of "Valerie." _

_As Glee was out it was still Santana, Quinn and Rachel tommorow also Sam for there solos. So Ashley met them down the hall..._


	10. Chapter 10

Commencement

By

Sexandviolence201f

_Part 10_

_Santana was practicing her song Who Knew which she was going to dedicate to her favorite late singer. She stopped for a while and read over some of Amy's songs. Her songs always seem to talk about a man and how she never settled for one but the song Valerie was like someone she loved. It was like Brittany but it seemed that Amy never found her Brittany and Santana did. Maybe being out was going to make it so she never had to go to rehab. She smiled as Brittany came in for the night to sleepover._

_Rachel's clothes has been changing as she was spending more time with her mother. Rachel still wanted to be herself but slowly adapted to one of the characters in her mother's movie who was really sexual in her clothes choices._

_Vivian was Alexis favorite to write because she was a angel at one point and then when she fell...She decided that she wanted to embrace forever since she was no longer human and a vampire changed her. Rachel like her because she was confident in herself and learned how to be independent from love. She loves Finn for being supportive and yet when the time comes for the end of the year, what will happened? He never talks about it. _

_Rachel was going through vocal exercises they would perfect as she looked in the mirror. She never used to stare at in it as long as she did. She saw that she was more beautiful then ever. Her mother Alexis would take her out always telling her to take advantage of her physical strength which meant very little make-up. She gave her a lot clothes from the set and Rachel decided to play dress-up with a trenchcoat from the character Vivian as well as her over the knee boots. _

_"__**Gabriel...Over the years I've given up on love and just embrace who I was. When I see you, I feel like a school girl all over again and now all I need is your kiss.." **__Rachel reciting the line from the movie. Quinn was coming downstairs because she was block on what song to do and so she needed advice from Rachel. Quinn saw her reinacting the part in the movie. "Rachel..." Quinn said it broke Rachel out of her daze. "You saw nothing." Rachel said and Quinn walked to her. "Good look for you." Quinn didn't know what to say. "Clothes from Endgame." Rachel said and Quinn looked down at the clothes. "You will not..." Rachel said and Quinn then suprised her with the knowledge of the movie. _

_"Vivian...It was the scene where she was trying to convince Gabriel that she wasn't falling in love with him. She was trying to ignore the possibly by getting into a fight and feeding so Gabriel could see her as a monster." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "That's right. I shouldn't be surprise you know about who rocky was..." "I'm a different person when you get me away from school or home." Quinn said and then sat on her bed. "Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a song for the pink assignment, I wanted to do 18 wheeler but I want to do family portairt. I wanted your opinion." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I think you could kill the song but don't worry about notes because those feelings are going to come up, used them. I could go over it with you." As Rachel walked in front of Quinn, she looked the brunette and found herself checking her out. __**Was Nancy rubbing off on her?**_


	11. Fast forwarding

commencement

By

sexandviolence201

part 11

_**Author's Notes: I am going to fast forward a little bit to Halloween...Quinn, Nancy and Ashley busted Her father's right hand and a few others while getting those who would screw over back the money they lost. Nancy as feelings for Artie but doesn't go any futher because of her massive attraction to Ashley. Santana and Brittany are going strong but Brittany's working on submission video for Julliard as put there relationship a bit rocky. Alexis and Rachel as mother and daughter is good but Alexis feels Rachel is being held back from Finn. Rachel has found new confidence in her sexuality and as a great idea for Halloween...That's what you missed Glee...**_


	12. The Challenge

_Commencement_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Twelve_

_"I have a sexual harrashment case that was buried and she was an intern." Nancy said and gave it to Quinn. "Wait. I know that last name, this girl has the same last name of the woman my father cheated on my mom with." Quinn said and Nancy turned to her. "Do you want this case?" Nancy asked and Quinn responded, "Let's find out what damage he did to her and will go from there." Nancy shook her head and then put her things in her bag. Then she stopped in the middle of her tracks then Quinn stopped with Nancy. Nancy turned to her left slowly to see Rachel was singing but not just any song..._

_**Everyone was in the choir room... **__"Now Mr. Figgins wants us to choose the musicial for this year and told us that the Rocky Horror Picture Show is banned." Mr. Schue said and added, "From the assignments I'm here to reveal the one who are up for solos at sectionals._

_For the ladies it's Rachel, Santana and a tie between Meceres, Nancy and Quinn. For the guys it's been the Blaine and Kurt show. _

_Now the musicial choice and your performance in it will be the deciding factor." "Mr. Schuster I think we should do Rent." Rachel said and Nancy responded, "Do you have your eye on butchering __**Take Me Or Leave Me. **__I admit I don't have your years of experience or your dedication but when you butcher a song that's gotten me through many nights of crying and self-hatred like __**Rolling in the Deep..." **_

_Rachel got right up. "I don't butcher songs and who are you to say otherwise! You have no right to say that!" Rachel yelled and Nancy went back at her. "I'm sorry the definition of a team is to call someone out when they aren't performing the way they should. That song is sacred to me and so next time come correct when you sing it and stop faking pain." Nancy said and Rachel grinned then said, "I have broken up with Finn three times and I wrote a song that was one of the reasons we won regionals so until I see an M.V.P on your shelf then you could talk to me if I fake pain when I sing a song." _

_"Hold on. Not that I'm not enjoying this but Nancy the shrimp has been through hell with Frakenteen and so getting up in her grill for that..." Santana said and Quinn responded, "Your hypocrite San...You say that you think Rachel doesn't bring her A game and when Nancy mentions she didn't do that you come to Rachel's defense." _

_"Quinn you couldn't do nothing with that song..." Santana said and Will responded, "Enough!" He had an idea and said, "Let me see if I understand this...Nancy you feel that Rachel didn't give __**Rolling In The Deep **__justice. Rachel you counter that you know how to channel your pain and it's true because you wrote __**Get It Right. **__Quinn you defend Nancy's right to say something and Santana it seems like Nancy is wrong for saying that. I am going to tell you what I'm going to do we're going to have a __**Duet off.. **_

_The winner will get a solo or a solo in a group number in sectionals but the leader in scoring is guarntee a solo. The rules are simple in each pairing all three people will choose an artist for the round. Give me a few minutes." _

_Will disappeared into the office. Finn walked to Rachel as she had a stare down with Nancy and Quinn went to escort her back. "I like this." Kurt said and added, "We actually going to settle this for a solo." "Yeah it is cool." Santana said and Rachel responded, "That little blonde bitch your sitting next to made me cry so hard..." _

_Will came in and brought out a hat..."I'm going to pick out the name at Random and it will be five matches."_

_Will picked for match one...__**FInn Versus Mecedres Versus Artie...**__Match Two Will picked...__**Santana Versus Quinn Versus Sam...**__Match Three...__**Brittany Versus Tina vs Kurt...**__Match Four will be __**Blaine versus Mike Versus Lauren...Match Five will be Rachel Versus Nancy versus Puck**_

_**"Mr. Schuster I like this time to pick the artist which will be Barbara.." Rachel said and Nancy responded, "After I beat you with your own artist Rachel I'm going to make you CHOKE on Adele." **_


	13. Rachel Versus Nancy

_Commencement_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Thirteen_

_"How dare she say that I didn't conveyed my pain?" Rachel yelled and Alexis walked in. "What's going on?" Rachel mother asked and Rachel told her. "So kick her ass in the duet." Alexis said and Rachel grin by her mother's support.. _

_"I want to grind her down and make her realize if your going to sing something, sing it right!" Nancy yelled and then gave her something. "Taylor Cummings she was interning from Ohio state and the sexual harrashment charge came from the executive higher then your father...He buried it and the e-mail which will show your father asking for him to stop stringing the poor slut along as he wrote." Nancy said and Quinn found this useful. "We need something more to hang him." Quinn said and Nancy responded, "I'll called Ashley to see if she could make the big boss hang himself.__**" **_

_It was hours later and Rachel was out on the couch with her headphones on...Her mother Alexis came with both fathers and sat down. "What's going on?" Rachel asked and Hiriam asked, "Sweetie we are concerned about why would you so angry." Rachel tried to go back with the same reason but no one was buying it. "I feel happy again and when senior year is over I think Finn wants me to stay here." Rachel said and Alexis paused then said, "You think he's going to hurt you." _

_Rachel got up the next morning ready for a battle._

_**Nancy Versus Puck vs Rachel**__... Puck picked the first round and the day before he chosen Someday from Nickelback...Puck came out strong when Rachel and Nancy came out it surprising sound like a well-oil group number. _

_**The Judges: **__Coach commented on Puck's choice and how Nancy set the bar then Rachel kept meeting it and Coach said the girls seemed to over shadow him at times. Nancy and Rachel both got the 10 points while Puck got s points. _

_Ms. Pillsubury said how everyone did a wonderful job but she feels that Rachel was true to the beauty of the song and Nancy was more angry about trying to top Rachel. She gave Puck 5 points and Rachel 10 points. _

_Will said this seemed like a group number and can't give one more points then the other. They all got ten..._

_For the first round it was Puck 25, Nancy 20, Rachel 30 _

_**Barbara round: **__Rachel started and then Nancy came out with more chrisma then Rachel did with a lot interaction with the other glee members. Puck just stood while watching them both and Nancy snuck in to sing that last part of the song. Everyone was silent. _

_Coach commented that Puckerman did nothing but noted that Nancy's playing to the crowd won her ten points to Rachel's five._

_Emma commented how she thought that Nancy seems to this more because she wants to prove a point then the solo and thinks that Rachel desereves the chance at the solo more. So she gave Rachel the ten and Nancy five points. _

_Will commented how she thinks Nancy is a team player and the way she perform was to prove that she could sing whatever Rachel could sing. So he called it a tie and gave them both ten.._

_For the second round it was Rachel 55, Nancy 45 and Puck 25. _

_**Adele round: Puck sat out and it was just between the two girls... Nancy hit the first verse then Rachel came out just as strong but what it showed on both girls that they would actually getting along during the song and made it sound like a duet afterwards. They hugged and Nancy actually wanted to kiss Rachel because singing the song like they was like having sex. So she did...Rachel pushed her off.. **__"That's what I'm talking about." Nancy said and Rachel was shocked at that._


	14. Finn and Rachel, Break up?

_Commencement_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part fourteen_

_After the Glee started the fight in the parking lot as Quinn was walking with Nancy... "What would you thinking?" Quinn asked and Nancy responded, "She sang it right Q. She sang it perfectly." "Why does it matter?" Quinn asked._

_"Quinn!" Finn Yelled as he walked to the parking lot as the rest of Glee began to followed. "Can you just leave Rachel and I alone for once?" Finn asked and Quinn responded, "How this has nothing to do with Rachel. She has a future to think about and has nothing to do with Rachel or you." "You don't have a future all you have fake parties with your mother and how to fit in to what your mother wants!" Finn yelled even harder at her. _

_"You will take this second to turn around and leave Quinn alone." Nancy said and Rachel went to Finn. "This isn't worth it. Nancy was in the moment remember and she was very passionate." Rachel said and Finn responded, "Stop being slow Rachel! Quinn doesn't care about anyone but herself. She just cares about being popular and that's it! Nancy is like Mini-Quinn and Santana will always be a whore and Brittany..." Then someone punch Finn in the face and Rachel screamed in pain from hitting him. She was pissed for Finn calling her slow. _

_Alexis who was stopping by heard the whole thing and tend to her daughter's hand but then Finn got dropped as Santana five seconds later punch Finn on the other side of the face. _

_"Can you make a fist?" Santana asked and Alexis responded, "We got to get her to the hospital..." "Ms. Connors we all do respect you don't know Lima well and the sooner we get there. The sooner Rachel will be up for me to beat her. Get the car Brittany." Santana threw the keys to Brittany and Quinn back out with Nancy to drive behind them as everyone stare at Finn. Alexis kneels down to Finn. "I didn't mean to say..." Finn said and Alexis lean into her, "You should only worry about me if my daughter doesn't forgive you..." She got up and walked away. _

_Everyone but Finn was there at the waiting room. It was Santana and Brittany who was there in the room with Rachel as well as her mom. "I called your dads and they will be coming." Alexis said and Rachel nodded. "I saw your punch, is that the first time you hit someone?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head. "When you get better..." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Why are you being nice?" _

_"You see Midget..." Santana said and Alexis responded, "Watch it..." "Sorry Ms. Connors." Santana said and turned back to Rachel. _

_"I was pissed about Nationals because I respect you and your not a bad person. Finn is going to drag you down and you need me to make sure you're at your best every time in Glee because you don't want to lose a solo to me. I'm getting my Amy Whinehouse on and Quinn is going to lose.." Santana said and Quinn walked in with Nancy. "San your going to beat me with Amy but I will mop the floor with you and her name is Carrie Underwood." Quinn said and Brittany told everyone how Brittany Spears showed how much more talent she has. "I'm sorry I kissed you." Nancy said and her mother got up. "You kissed my daughter." Alexis said and Hiriam added, "Young lady, did you just say you kissed our daughter?" _


	15. Santana is serious

_Commencement_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201f_

_Part Fifteen_

_Santana and then Alexis ran down everything that happened with Kurt who arrived with the rest of Glee with added dialouge. "I don't need pain medication." Rachel said sweetly and Hiriam looked at Nancy. "So you kissed our daughter because she sang the song right." Hiriam said and Nancy responded, "It is with great delight I have to say I enjoyed kissing your daughter and she might not be bi or gay. However, it was really good." "Nancy has a tendency to speak her mind..." Quinn said and Santana added, "Rachel is good and she should remember I'm going for her number one spot but I want her in one piece when I does that." Santana motion as Brittany and her left. _

_"You are so hot right now." Brittany said. _

_The following morning there was no Finn and Rachel was getting the service...It was Quinn who drove her to school with Nancy, it was Puck who gave a member of the hockey team the evil eye for thinking of slusheeing Rachel and it was Brittany then Santana who walked her to class getting her books. It helped that Santana being apart of the bully whips and Finn was absent at Glee and it was time for the next round. _

_**Santana Versus Quinn Versus Sam...**__Sam got to pick the first round and chose Justin Bibrer which Sam rock as Quinn was following along well and Santana was too busy laughing every now and then..._

_All three judges said that Sam own the song and gave him the ten points but Quinn got the five. Sam 30, Quinn 15 and Santana zero. _

_It was Santana's turn who did valerie she own the song but Quinn tried and Sam was lost. _

_THe judges just handed Santana the thirty points and Quinn the 15 _

_it was a three way time and Quinn chose My Last Name..._

_Sam was in and out but it turned into a duet with Quinn and Santana it was Santana's note in the end that had eveyone on there feet. Quinn's downfall was going to be Santana could hit notes she can't. _

_Coach said that Santana got her at the last note and got 10 point to Quinn's five._

_Emma agree that Santana has so improved in the two years and does something that Rachel doesn't do that's play to the crowd. Santana mouth out number one spot and Emma gave Santana the 10 and Quinn the five. _

_Will agree that it was Santana with the 10 and Quinn with the five. _

_Santana 60, Quinn 45 and Sam 30 _


	16. Growth and Victory

_Commencement_

_By_

_sexandviolence201f_

_Part sixteen_

_It was two weeks to Sectionals as Santana and Brittany would sleeping after having sexy time. Brittany was thinking about Sectionals it was set that Santana, Kurt and Blaine are going to do Where is the love and Rachel and Nancy are going to do Rolling In The Deep. Brittany told Mr. Schue she was going to have something awesome planned but hadn't come up with it just yet. Santana felt Brittany stirring in the bed and the fiery one turned to her girl. "What's up B?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "I know it."_

_Brittany came in with the determintion on her face and stood in front of Mr. Schuster. "Okay if I say your name I want you to go with Mike for the Rolling in The Deep number. Nancy, Blaine, Puck, Finn, Artie and Santana. I want Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Mecedres and Tina. Trust me Mr. Schuster I got this..." Brittany said and Mr. Schuster looked at Santana. "She's more talented than Brittany Spears." Santana said..._

_"Okay the song is about breaking up badly now notice your groups...Like some of you are together but I want to channel how bad you would feel if you wouldn't together...I know I did when I wasn't with San-San. Rachel and Nancy you will sing every two lines of the first verse and half of the second...Rachel's group is going to back her up and Nancy's group will sing back at them.. Rachel and Nancy got to feel what the others are saying as well as everyone in the group." Brittany said and added, "You guys should totally rock this." "If I may Brittany, let's work on the vocal part..." Will said. _

_Brittany was right it almost sounded like an argument between both groups and she was hopping with happiness. As they worked on the song both Rachel and Nancy would face to face as they sang the bridge before the last verse, the rest of glee got behind them doing the claps like in the song. Santana was proud of her girl because it looked awesome and then so the next day it was time for Mike to work on Where is the Love? Artie was the last minute add in to the rap part. _

_At sectionals there wasn't a point during both songs the crowd wasn't loving every minute esepcially the chorus clap part thanks to Nancy and Rachel selling it. It was first Place for New Directions._

_The M.V.P went to Brittany PIerce as it was announced the following day in the theater as she was holding it. "Brittany before you accept the award I have a to surprise for you..." Rachel said and signal for her mother to give her a D.V.D. "This is a behind the scenes of you doing the Rolling In The Deep part of the choreography up to the performance in Sectionals. I kept saying that I was doing it for me but I all ready have tons of performances. You should have this and get into Julliard just as much as me." Rachel said and Brittany gave her such a hug. _

_"You know two years ago we would just spying on you guys and I thought we going to have gadgets also called each other by nicknames. Now Quinn is happy with whatever and I have my girl with me. I'm going to Julliard, I thank you guys especially Santana for kicking ass in the solo and the rest of you guys for just being so awesome. I thank you Mr. Schuster for trusting me and Mike for working so good with me but most of all I thank you Rachel. We made fun of you and did horrible stuff but if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't be here and I don't know if I would be with San or I realize how good of a dancer or realizing that I have more talent then all of you combined because Brittany Spears show me. Thank you everyone.." Brittany said and everyone gave her a group hug. _

_Rachel went back to her seat as everyone left for the day and she was talking to her mother. "Rachel.." Quinn called for her and then added, "That was so cool what you did for Brittany. Thank you ..." Rachel has come a long way and to give that to Brittany show so much growth but it was Santana who said nothing but a hug for doing that which made Rachel cried. Finn gave her a nod and then Nancy walked up to Rachel then said, "I could really be honored if you would my girlfriend..." Nancy said as she walked away. _

_The Pierce house there was a big dinner for Brittany to honor her winning M.V.P as Brittany couldn't stop being blown away for how much love was in the room. Santana was right because of New Directions they would together. In the Berry household Finn came to Rachel and he walked in. _

_"I never been more proud that you would my girlfriend." Finn said and added, "I was such a dick to even think about holding you back." Rachel shook her head and said, "But your blind...Nancy was really likes you and I don't know if your bi or whatever but I think you should find out if there could be something." "Baby. Where are you?" Nancy called out and walked to Rachel. "Hey Finn." Nancy said and Rachel held Nancy's hand. "I guess you knew it.." Finn said and Rachel motion for him to go. " "What is he doing here?" Nancy asked and Rachel told her that he thought that she couldn't see how much Nancy wanted her. "If we're going to go the distance I have to know what's going on between you and Quinn..." Rachel said...Nancy paused..._

_Nancy called Quinn and asked her, "Let me come over with you..." As Quinn came over and they wanted to go somewhere private. _

_"During the Summer my dad got back together with my mother and he hit me..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I'm so sorry." "I went to an internship where I learned how to pay him back by showing how corrupting his business is Nancy is a hacker. Rachel we have helped people who have screw over we provide...leverage..." Quinn told her and Rachel knew it was wrong but..._

_"I just don't want you to get caught or you Quinn but you have helped people...I'll keep your secret." Rachel said and they both would happy that Rachel took it well..._


End file.
